Cynder: Everything Burns
by TriggertheDragon
Summary: This will be a series of Songfics I've been trying to write for a while...the first song is "Everything Burns" by Anastacia...Please review.


Hey guys, what's up? Over the last few days I've been listening to this song over and over again, and I couldn't get it out of my head...THIS is my remady for that! Please review

* * *

**Everything Burns**

Cynder lay down in the corner of her bedroom, and lost in her thoughts. Spyro had left for the war, and she was left behind to wait. He promised he would be back, but that was over 4 years ago. She was quietly singing to herself, trying to keep her thoughts away from Spyro, but was unsuccessful. She began to doze off, starting to lightly dream about life after Spyro left.

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep_

In the beginning, she saw other soldiers coming back home, some unharmed, others not. She went to Avalar every day, and waited for hours for Spyro to come back, but he never came. She saw joy-filled reunions of the soldiers and their families, before they left and disappeared out of her sight. She also, occasionally, saw caskets arriving containing the dead bodies of soldiers recovered from the battles. She would burst into tears every time she saw this, thinking, _w-what if Spyro comes back the same way?_

_Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep _

But soon, the soldiers began arriving in lesser and lesser numbers, until none came back at all, but Cynder never lost hope. She knew Spyro was alive, and that he would return, and then they could continue their life together. Cynder still went to Avalar every morning, and still waited, even through no soldiers ever came. Cynder also did not cry over other's losses anymore, she could not cry anymore.

_She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away_

In order to make sure that Spyro was still going to come back, she began to write letters to him, but none of them were answered. Her journal on her dresser remained empty, for she could not bring herself to relive the loneliness of every day

_Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing_

"Mommy?" A soft, sweet voice asked from underneath her wing.

Cynder opened her eyes and looked beneath her wing, where her dark purple dragoness hatchling looked up at her with wide eyes, "What is it,?" She asked

"W-when is daddy coming home?,,,,,,I miss him."

"I don't know, Kira. I wish I did."

Over the next few months Cynder maintained her usual routine, but then, was approached by the guardians.

"Cynder…we're sorry…but, we have some bad news." Cyril said, while the others looked past her without emotion

Cynder looked up at them, "What is it?" She asked, looking between the three of them

"I-it's about Spyro….he's….he"

Cynder went wide eyed, "What? What's wrong with Spyro? Is he coming home?"

Cyril looked away from her.

Tears began to come to the dark dragoness's eyes, "No…No!...I wont believe it!...HE ISN'T GONE! I WONT BELIEVE IT!" She screamed.

The guardians also had tears in their eyes, "I'm sorry, Cynder…This is just….the way things are." Cyril said, slowly, and sadly.

"NO!...YOU'RE LYING!" Cynder cried, tears streaming down her face, as she slumped to the ground

"I wish I was….I'm sorry, Cynder."

Cynder sobbed, as she slammed her fists in the ground, "SPYRO!" She kept screaming, mourning the loss of her lover, soldier, savior and father of their one, and only child.

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning in their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns _

During Spyro's funeral, many individuals came to pay their respects to the purple savior. Cynder was crying her eyes out, as he was lowered into his grave. Kira shook her, beginning to cry! "Mommy? What are they doing to Daddy? He's just asleep, why are they putting him in the ground?" She asked, and then turned to the closed casket "Daddy, get up!" She cried, but with no result.

Long after the others left, Cynder and Kira remained. Nobody came up to them; nobody talked to them; nobody felt sorry for their loss. It was after dark before Cynder and Kira stood, and began to walk back to her home. She walked alone on that street. Everybody kept their distance. Some cried, others glared, while others only turned away. They were completely alone in this world now, and nobody could help them deal with their pain

_Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings _

That night Cynder and Kira both cried in their rooms, filling the entire area with their sobs and saddened screams. Cynder remembered back when they last saw him. Kira was only a year old, when Spyro walked out the door, out of their vision for the very last time.

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning in their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns _

"Cynder, listen…I'm doing this for us-" Spyro tried to explain before he was hauled

away to war

_everything burns  
Everything burns _

"How can you be doing this for us?" Cynder asked, her face wet with her tears

"Cynder…If I don't do this...we will be taken over…..and you two killed… Plus, this hurts me too…I wont see you two for a long time….That's more torture then anything this war will do to me physically."

_(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away) _

Cynder wrapped her arms around him and held him close, crying on his shoulder

"Cynder….I promise you….I WILL return…you can count on it."

"How can you promise me that?...you don't know what's going to happen." Cynder asked

_Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh _

"Do you trust me?"

Cynder locked her emerald green eyes on Spyro's amethyst purple ones, "With all of my heart, Love"

"Then that's all the proving you need."

_(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams _

Cynder nodded and kissed him passionately, before letting him go.

Spyro lay down in front of Kira, "My beautiful daughter…..While I'm gone….I want you to look after you're mother…can you do that for me, sweety?"

_(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain_

Kira nodded and hugged Spyro's snout.

Spyro smiled, "I love you too."

Spyro stood and looked back at Cynder, "I love you, Cyn."

_I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns _

Cynder had a knot in her throat, and couldn't say it back. She only hugged him sadly, holding him for as long as she possibly could.

Cyril cleared his throat, "Spyro….time to go."

Spyro broke the hug, and gave Cynder one last kiss, before turning, and flying away with Cyril.

_Till everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)_

Everything around Cynder was crumbling. Spyro was gone, and there was no bringing him back. He was her whole life, besides Kira, and she couldn't imagine a life without him. Her sadness was eating away at her very core, breaking down every wall she put up over the years, and forcing her to her knees in complete agony. She sang one line, before the black darkness of sleep took her:

_Watching it all fade away_

_**Well? How'd ya like it?...PLEASE press the review button and critique my work...I'll take ANY constructive critisism...just PLEASE no Flames...I HATE people who Flame other people...thanx**_

**_~TriggertheDragon~_**


End file.
